Someone I hate to love
by Imperfectionist D
Summary: Kel and Joren are definately enemies in school, who can blame them? But how can they have a successful marriage if they hate each other?


**Someone I hate to love**

**By Imperfectionist ;D**

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should know who invented a sexy character Joren right? Well I didn't and that means I don't own him and everything else that goes along those lines. 

This is my short K/J fic I have written ages and ages ago just after I started The God's Pugna and I hope you like it. 

*~*~*

"You can't do this to me! You can't!" shouted Kel, her parents have broken the news of the arranged marriage. "I refuse to marry him! I hate him! I hate him!" Mrs Mindelan tried to embrace her daughter who shrugged it off and stormed to her room. She stayed there till the next day for school where she will meet her fiancé. 

Joren was walking along the halls when he noticed his enemy Kel. "Who wants to give the Lump a try tonight? I'm sure her friends -I mean partners-would love it." He shouted aloud, she gave him murderous glares before she rammed him to the wall as she tightened her hands on his neck. He struggled to get her off unsuccessfully; Kel's friends have 'just' managed to get her off him. 

"Watch it woman, I ain't done nothing to you yet." He said as he gained his breath.

"I'd kill you anyway; rather than marry you!" everyone who heard gasped or fainted in shock. The two most loathed enemies are getting married.

"Can someone kill me please?! Except Kel, her attempts of murder are painful." Joren silently agreed that dieing is better than their worst nightmare.

*~*~*

 "Do you Joren Stone Mountain; take Keladry Mindelan as your lawfully wedded wife?" He itched to say never but saying it means suicide. Moments passed by as Joren silently prayed for a miracle would happen, but it never came. "I… I do."

"Do you Keladry of Mindelan; take Joren Stone Mountain as your lawfully wedded husband?" Tears stung in Kel's eyes, she wiped them away before it fell. "I do." She said silently, the effect of two small two words was overpowering. 

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Joren and Kel stared at each other in shock. Very slowly, Joren gave Kel a peck on the cheek. The congregation cheered as the newly wed walked down the aisle. Joren silently vowed he would wash his mouth with plenty of toothpaste as soon as he gets to the bathroom.

*~*~*

Finally they arrived at their honeymoon destination, Yamani Islands. Kel could see the little island floating in the clear blue ocean ahead of them. The couple hadn't talked to each other since the flight. The pilot announced they would be landing in 10 minutes. Everyone on the plane got excited except for 2 unfortunate people. They were on the way down when Kel felt an urge to be sick. 

Joren gave one glance at her, and grabbed the sick bag as fast as he could. However it was too late, as vomit landed all over him.

"God what did I do to deserve this." He said with disgust. Kel continued to vomit in the bag. 

When they got off the plane, they separated unable to bear seeing the sight of each other. They wandered around the hot island individually for the rest of the day.

But that night, Mr and Mrs Mindelan arranged a party at the hotel, forcing the imperfect couple to go. Lots of guests had attended, all waiting for the hosts of the party.

*~*~*

Joren gulped down his beer; he was not in a good mood. He has run for the cover of a night club. He thought all the negative things of his marriage with Kel. Many hours were spent on his thoughts and his countless pints of alcohol until he decided to go to the party he was supposed to attend.

*~*~*

Kel drank a lot of wine at the party. It was boring as everyone was way too old for her to chat to. She was in the middle of the dance floor swaying, when a tall handsome guy caught her eye. 

He walked towards her; he thought she was gorgeous whoever she is. Joren didn't care whoever saw. He knew it was a shame to do such things once married but it doesn't matter since he is married to someone he hates.

"Would you like a dance my lady?" He bowed ever so graciously that it made the very attractive girl giggle. 

Kel reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed with the slow music which was played 'coincidently'. Every move they got closer and every move did they fell for each other. Kel could not resist this fine man's eyes and hair, altogether she related him as an angel. At the end of the song they were barely an inch from each other. Joren leant forward and gave Kel a deep and passionate kiss, which she returned with passion that matches his.

"Who are you?" Kel asked when she broke away. She still had no idea who this gentleman she is dancing with. 

"Then who are you my lady?" he bent down and pecked her on the lips, who giggled in response.  

"I am Keladry Stone Mountain." 

*~*~*

Hee hee. Love it or hate it? Tell me what you think. Should there be a sequel? 

Read The God's Pugna another of my J/K fic. 

See everyone later.

Imperfectionst ;D


End file.
